User talk:Rainstorm-V2
hello hello new jak and dax wiki please talk to me if you need to know anything at all just click hero talk Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 04:13, 8 April 2009 (UTC) metal gear soild oh hell yeah another metal gear fan dude i love metal gear solid are you part of the metal gear wiki. if you want to join click on my user name i have link to it. and thats so werid i wanna be a game deziner too. have you played legednd of zelda before oops i goin on and on agen sorry well anyways it nice to see another metal gear fan Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 04:57, 8 April 2009 (UTC) yea um ive been putting trailers of the various jak and daxters games on the game pages what ya guys think? O_O Okay, I will check them after school. Are these your own or...? --Tim H 07:12, 8 April 2009 (UTC) um there from youtube and unfortuanly there not my own my video capture card broke ); That and i been adding vids for about 3 hours its 3 a.m were im at--XIII-DARKNESS 07:22, 8 April 2009 (UTC) It seems none of the vids have a license-thingy added to them. I'm sorry but you'll have to ask the author for permission to host it on the Wiki (just gimme a link or print screen so I can see it). Just a fine; Hi there, can I copy your vid for the J&D Wikia, it's great quality and would be perfect and then send mass e-mails or whatever you use. If they don't respond to your email/message you're free to add the vid. If they object you'll have to remove them. If you want to I can give you some kind of reward for all this, something like a Template on Noname the hero's page, except a different image and tetx of course. Yo would like that? --Tim H 15:43, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ok i will and yea i would like some type of reward.um what about the actual naught dog trailers thou there prperty of naguhty dog--XIII-DARKNESS 16:20, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Any pic you want in the template? I just had power shortage, so I'll start soon on it. Trailers are O-kay, they aren't owned by the User uploading them on YouTube either, so... A tip, you can upload five files at once, instead of one at a time (if you didn't know). It's on Special Pages. um can there be a dark jak pic in it??--XIII-DARKNESS 19:22, 8 April 2009 (UTC) confirmation ok i got permission for the following vids light jak, Dark jak, metal kor, and multiple gameplay trailers--XIII-DARKNESS 19:20, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Sure, good job so far. I'm not sure if you have to re-upload all the vids to add the license, but using Multiple upload it shouldn't take very long. As long as they have the same name everything will be fine. --Tim H 19:08, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Oh you shouldn't add a Credits to on the Article. Instead just Edit the page where's the Video is on (There's a whole list with all the Videos somewhere) and just add Credits to there. Don't forget to add a Category Videos to it too! Just type it in the lower Category Bar, Videos and then press Enter.--Tim H 19:22, 8 April 2009 (UTC) yea um i still dont get how to do that--XIII-DARKNESS 19:28, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Categories? Easy, at each Article at the bottom is a bar with a word. That's a Category. Just click the + and type the Category name (Videos, in this case), then press Enter. At first the Category name will be in red, just click it and enter Videos or something in it. It is possible the Category already exists, in that case you won't have to do that. If it already exists just type a V, a bar will pop-up with all categories wstarting with V, then you can just click the right one. Finally click Save Changes. If you wanna do it easily, just use Copy Pasta (Control C = Copy, Ctrl + V = Paste) which is even quicker. I can do such things in five minutes, using Firefox. --Tim H 19:45, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ok thanks--XIII-DARKNESS 20:01, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Categories Don't add Categories anymore! Apparently they're already added here; http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Videos Hey, that's some work gone for you! --Tim H 20:02, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Nor do we need a Glitches Category. I shall create an article on day with everything on it, but at the moment, not yet. --Tim H 20:05, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ok--XIII-DARKNESS 20:07, 8 April 2009 (UTC) yes you been making this wikia even better with your vids man thanks for all of that this wiki is rising out from the ashis of kinda good wiki to this is were im gonning to go when i want to know something about jak and daxter--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 20:07, 8 April 2009 (UTC) that my goal inprove this wiki as much as i can and to be the leading source of info for jak and daxter--XIII-DARKNESS 20:11, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Done. If you want to change the picture or text; http://jakanddaxter.wikia.com/wiki/Template:VideoReward Just change the pic or text, but nothing else and the template will change automatically. --Tim H 20:20, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks it looks awesome--Light shall prevail over darkness 20:35, 8 April 2009 (UTC) redickasly Jelus oh im so jelus you got a awared made just for you --Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 20:41, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I should get one for you too, oh wait you did :O. But as Weeks go bye more folks will have it... Oh well be happy you're the first. --Tim H 20:43, 8 April 2009 (UTC) why is there a pic of dark jak it should be like a scout fly that makes more since--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 20:46, 8 April 2009 (UTC) He wanted it. Though the Scout Fly would be funny too, but we have no good pics. --Tim H 20:50, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Glitches does anyone think there should be a page for glitches cause there is a good amount in jak 2 and in 3 like infinte flight and the skip scene glitch?!!!--XIII-DARKNESS 21:20, 8 April 2009 (UTC) There already is. It's called Glitches. --Tim H 06:37, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Newbie Don\t go telling new Users they are a newbie. Either remove the messages or I'll block you for three days. --Tim H 10:36, 10 April 2009 (UTC) whats wrong with calling new users newbie??--XIII-DARKNESS 06:06, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Just because it's the first time someone joins up doesn't mean he's newbie. The person could very well be an admin somewhere. Besides, it's simply not friendly to go call people names. --Tim H 09:17, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ok i see your point ill stop--XIII-DARKNESS 15:17, 11 April 2009 (UTC) uncharted wiki does anyone want to try to be friends with them?--XIII-DARKNESS 03:26, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Already asked. There's barely anyone online there. --Tim H 07:53, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Trilogy Movie It would be really good if you could put the trilogy movie on the site because megaupload takes too long to load. ok ill try--XIII-DARKNESS 20:56, 27 April 2009 (UTC) The Only problem is that you would have to upload Each part. You cant upload the Whole movie. It is to much data. You would have to upload Part one, two, and three. Unless you find a website that has the full movie.--Morgan84 21:04, 27 April 2009 (UTC) only problem is i dont think i can find a way to upload it part by part--XIII-DARKNESS 21:11, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I Will try to ask light dax if we can create a page just for videos.--Morgan84 21:13, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ok cool--XIII-DARKNESS 21:18, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Userpage Only removed a dead image link, just maintenance. Note that I'll continue to remove dead links if I find any, though I don't think you got any left here. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 16:23, February 16, 2012 (UTC)